Recreational off-highway vehicles (“ROVs”) are meant to travel over rough terrain, in various conditions and at a variety of speeds. Such vehicles have substantial under-body clearance to avoid off-road obstacles. The driver also needs to have a good view of the ground to maneuver over and around obstacles. However, these aspects of driving off -road vehicles may result in a vehicle that seats the driver and passenger high in the vehicle, and high above the ground. When the vehicle moves over uneven terrain, the vehicle can rock or sway and cause the driver and passengers to also rock and sway to an even larger degree. Excessive rocking and swaying can be uncomfortable for the driver and passenger, and can even affect the driver's ability to control the vehicle. There is a need for a vehicle that allows a smoother ride over uneven terrain and aids the driver in maintaining control.